Shepherd of Fire
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: The shepherd of fire saves those whose path becomes in peril. Coming from the third unknown universe, Osis, he travels to intervene Edolas in their attempts to absorb Earthlands' mages of Fairytail. In the process, he attempts to change knightwalker's heart for the better as well as the many wrongdoers of either worlds. Strictly Natsu O. - Mavis O. Unless? I will hold a poll later.


Shepherd of Fire

A rune-woven message flapped gracefully, but silently as the cool wind of a still midnight rose and fell a hooded boy's cloak. A finely-knit black hood performed well in hiding his features from the seemingly endless moonlight streaming upon his lone figure. What the rest of the world needed, he normally cast away with the flick of not caring. An orange trim lined his cloak to his hood, and there upon it were several sentences scribed in another language. Perhaps the Natives of Fiore were skilled in cultural design? However, not this piece of expensive black wool that seemed to block the light from the very area, casting the appearance of necromancy. This was a cloak forged in the dragon age of Fiore handed down to those who inherit the skills certain to slay dragons.

This skill known commonly as magic; which was eventually developed in this certain way to concentrate the abilities of a dragon upon ones physical body. The lungs of a dragon to spit gusts of magical element, the claws of a dragon to fracture the toughest of defenses, and the senses of a dragon narrowed to the most amazing abilities. But one does not simply meet these requirements from tongue or book. Years upon months upon days upon mere seconds has this boy practiced all of the above, and then some. He would hone these skills against the bad of Osis, Fiore, Edolas, or simply against those who oppose him. He would herd those under the influence of hate, deception, and loss to the light where they could meet with those who found their troubled way.

Said boy stood alone as if he were a shadowed leaf floating upon a pool of clears water. He revolved around the society of the three worlds, and gifted those who strived in good spirit and good will. Despite the destructive force of the magic he contained, he truly meant to construct peace, and harmony. The waves of luminous wheat brushed upon his bare chest as he made his silent leave to join back up on the dusty road, nary a look back at where he once stood in thought. What was enough to make this willful soul break his train of thought? Perhaps the surge of goodwill coursing through that one-track mind bent on his affection for mankind? The question inexistent as the fresh scent of blood reverberated throughout his nose. He easily picked up the scent of grime, and sweat. Neither should be a good sign in anyone's book that is… If you weren't a psychopath.

Temper does not rise in him, however Temper may seep to the edges of the shore that is his balance. In this case, a rogue wave of hate began a spiral motion inside of his head. The growing sound of a scream off-beat told him that whatever was inflicting damage to the victim was nearing the end of his/her/its atrocity. There, along the barren road lay a body, or carcass since the condition not yet checked by Natsu. His pace quickened as well as his senses. Retreating from the body at a medium pace towards the town in the other direction was a man in rags. He seemed a bit weary in the knee, however he kept running sparing no glance at what was his victim, a collection of golden items in his hand. Natsu narrowed his eyes in distraught, and quickly knelt at the side of the body which seemed to belong to a feminine structure. He rested his hands upon her abdomen carefully burning away the tatters of what used to be a black top with a rather revealing design.

Sparing no glance at her exposed privates, he proceeded to check her pulse. It becoming nothing more than the beat of a ticker-toy warring down for its final clicks, he calmly quickened his methods. Using a finger to burn the cuts dry from blood spilling out of a few minor cuts, he focused his attention to a more wicked strike streaking across her thigh. Removing a hidden leather pouch from under the inside left portion of his cloak, he reached in pulling out a needle and a tiny spool of metallic thread. He gently set to work carefully binding either side of skin to the other by crossing the needle in, and over her skin. He burned away the remaining strip of wire, and tenderly wrapped a few bandages lightly doused in elixir used to fend off infection.

He cleaned the blood and remaining wounds before removing his cloak to place over her. He picked her up in both of his arms at ease before turning to face the city in the distance illuminated by a brush of constellations. Continuing his silent journey forward, he frowned at what he felt on her thigh. A piece of something pressed his fingers to which he perceived to be a collection of items unmistakably resembling lacrima powered weapons. Natsu didn't feel around though considering such an action, perverted. As he walked, he pondered how he would go about punishing the person who would do things like that to a passerby, and leave them there.

As he walked through the city known to all of Edolas, Capitol, he easily picked up on the scent of scum scurrying into an alleyway on the northeast side of town. He shouldered this feeling of conflict, and found the girl in his arms shuffle in his tightening grip. He loosened his arms and nodded towards a passing commoner most likely suspecting ill motives. However, he kept his eyes fastened to signs overhead searching for an inn. His thoughts then began to shuffle to an event three days ago-

_Flashback-_

"_Do you believe in me?" He asked, his hand raking through his rosy pinkish hair; nary a hint of any happy expression on his face. Instead, it was replaced with a serious look questioning a lord, which in Osis happens to be a very internally partaking action. _

"_Natsu.. Since you were a young lad, I hadn't a doubt in your belief towards mankind.. But we are talking about Edolas, and Earthland.. They are lost in the entirety of their own arrogant motives.. There is no saving this insolent race." Natsu paid no mind to his hair blowing backwards from the intensity of the large dragon perched opposite of him. The reptilian sported large red metallic scales that complemented his fiery red eyes, and massive tail sweeping the plain on account of his excitement due to the conversation. _

"_However, my son.. I do believe in your will for It was me who taught it to you. If you wish to leave me in pursuit of peace and a ma-" Natsu cut him off ruffling the hair on the back of his head, "Yeah yeah, the mate.. It is what I choose Igneel." He summed up quickly, and fitted the hood over his head. Igneel nodded, bidding his goodbyes. _

"_There are the very few people in either world that deserve relief for their noble actions. I will not allow Edolas to steal away another world for that would make only one in their own knowledgeable existence. Goodbye, father. Please send Mavis my message."_

"_Where do you think you're going?" The broken tone came from behind him where a set of small hands turned him around with surprising force. "You were gonna leave witout saying goodbye!" Natsu held the smaller girl in his grip, finding newfound comfort in her presence. _

"_I'm sorry, Mavis… I thought it would be bet-" He was cut off as Mavis leaned up kissing him. _

"_Goodbye, Natsu.." She parted from him, and Natsu wiped away her tears smiling. "Only for a while, bid. I love you Mavis, and know that I will never part without a goodbye ever again." They hugged one last time before Natsu dropped the hood of his cloak over his head, paced backwards, and disappeared into an anima he had conjured above him._

_Flashback end_

He longed to see her beautiful face, but would have to wait until the end of his quest in Edolas. He walked the remainder of the way until he reached the inn he had intended.

Upon entering the inn, he received a questioning look from the female worker at the front counter. After a few minutes of reassurance, he managed the most expensive room they had at the moment, a queen bed and a bathroom with a small kitchen area. Laying the blond upon the bed, he removed her skull hairclip, and set it on the drawer to the side of the bed. Without thinking about it, he removed his cloak to place back over his body to reveal the females flawless structure.

His cheeks reddened where he pulled the white cool covers up to her neck. He then looked around to figure that she would need a new selection of clothing before taking to the morrow. The thought of more travel this night left him wanting a drink. Perhaps that would be another of his trips? He failed to notice the flicker of the girls' eyes, as he placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign over the doorknob. What he was thinking when he landed the room with one bed, he didn't know. He'd gladly take the floor though.

With Lucy-

The flicker of her eyelids, and the groan emanating from her mouth seemed pretty pathetic to herself, as well as getting jumped on an empty road to the Royal City. She should've seen the old coot from a mile away. And by hell would she allow herself to sit here while her recent friends from Earthland got captured by the Imperial guards, as reported by Edolas Natsu. However, she didn't seem to be on an old dirt road, but instead, a comfortable bed. Looking around, she easily realized the scene of a decent costing, roomy inn.

Moving an inch would render futile due to the pain in her muscles. She reluctantly removed the covers from her naked body and ran a clean hand across herself which had a few minor cuts, but they seemed well treated as well as the bigger sized one running along her thigh.

"Stitches?" She questioned out loud. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She questioned again searching for another voice. Sadly, it never came. She then realized that she wasn't wearing anything nor were there any clothes in the drawers. She sighed throwing the covers back over herself in upset. She would now have to wait for whoever had saved her, if he even was coming back. Deciding it would take a while, and that she wasn't going anywhere soon, she would catch a few more raptured hours of sleep.

With Natsu-

Natsu entered the bar where he maneuvered some rowdy folk. Away from all the commotion were several filled tables, however, only one was seated with a single person. Taking the seat opposite of the lone female, she lifted her gaze from behind the menu. "Excuse me, but may I sit here?" She nodded lazily, and closed the menu.

"Do I know you?" Natsu stifled a laugh from her tone and took on a smug grin.

"I do not believe so, Erza." She seemed to calculate quickly before giving a miniscule grin in return.

"I don't know what you are intending upon, but if underhand is analyzed then you will be on your one way trip to the royal dungeons." Malice leaked from that lip she seemed to let slack off contrary to her rank in the royal army.

Natsu watched her eyes fall to his, and then to his cloak which reflected confidence, and would most likely have a lord drooling in mere seconds. "That's a nice cloak.. Peasant.(?)" She seemed to ask/state, her hand dropping on top of the table allowing a spear to rest to the side.

"Do not anger me, Erza." He parted his mouth slightly to showcase his sharp canines. She about slammed her fist into his mouth for his lack of respect for such a known person as herself, but instead settled for a sigh. "What do you want?" She asked, venom leaking into her tone. Silence.

Erza swept a bang lounging to the left of where her eye gazed seriously, trying to unmask this being in front of her. Another few moments passed, and Natsu eyed that Erza had begun fiddling with a silver-ware knife. He stared back into her solidly powerful eyes, and removed his hood slowly. He allowed her time to gasp before raising his hand to convey peace, or so he hoped.

She narrowed her eyes even more, completely drawing her weapon to his torso. "Now, now, I mean no harm.. Let's talk please." He gave a questioning glance, disregarding the spear poking his abdomen. "This better be worth it before I send you to the Imperial Dungeons." She prodded him impatiently.

"To put it quickly, I am not who you think I am. I actually didn't intend on encountering you here, either." She raised an eyebrow. Thinking back to it, she didn't understand either. The earthland version was in the dungeons already, and the Edolas version... "Dragion, you are unde-" It had taken only until the cutoff of her ramble to realize the disappearance of the Natsu seemingly in her clutches.

"Until you're ready, will we spar. You are still much too dull to the pressing matter. As it pains me to leave a child untaught, I must leave now. Farewell, Knightwalker." Erza searched for the voice to her own avail. She sheathed her spear to her back, and sighed again. This was neither Natsu she had seen. He, or it, was different than either.

_With Natsu-_

Did he mean what he had said? Of course, he always saw Erza as a daughter to him... At least in Osis, he had. To see her walk the wrong path, Edolas or not, he was near furious. Odd he had already interacted with her when he hadn't intended to. It was late and he needed to return to the girl at the hotel with the clothes he had stopped at many closed stores to get. It was a simple black and gold garment with black pants that didn't cling to skin much like he had seen the youth of Osis wear.

His thoughts then drifted to the girl he had saved from a cold night. Her face had been peaceful, but he could sense a rowdy soul under her eyes. And then he remembered picking up the scent of that old-bastard running through the city with the girl's possessions. He decided to put that discipline on his list of things to do the next day. He was approaching the hotel, and realized that the night was transferring to dawn.

_With Lucy-_

Lucy opened her eyes, the sight of a stranger at the end of her bed handing her a change of clothes. She accepted it slowly, and sat up to show she wasn't weak despite the pain. She saw his face go red as he looked the other direction, and she looked down to see her revealed breasts as the sheet that covered them slipped off. "I will just take my leave now." She gasped, "Natsu?" She cocked her head sideways. "I thought you were locked up." He turned around, she now had on her new top.

"I am neither Natsu that you know… Which Lucy are you?" He asked leaning with his back to the wall opposite of her. She frowned, "I am Edolas Lucy. You can't be… Anyone I've ever seen from either world has dressed that way before."

He looked down, "Indeed. And nobody of Osis dresses quite like the people of Edolas."

"Osis?"

"Pardon me… Allow me to explain-"

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Quick chapters, they are! My motives are unclear to even myself, but if you have a question about this story than feel free to question away knowing that the answers may be weird. I bid the rest of you have good days/nights/mornings/parties/gaming sprees and the such until the next chapter which will be in quite a while… Don't want any sour moods to impact here! See ya later-**

**-no signature-**

**-ok, signature- 1-9 tails kyuubi**


End file.
